


rainbow star || taegyu

by heartu_rose



Series: Between Light and Dark [2]
Category: TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Angst, Crossover, Fluff, Kingdom Hearts AU, M/M, Minor Violence, Past Child Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-05 18:44:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20278024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartu_rose/pseuds/heartu_rose
Summary: "I dunno what a rainbow star could mean- I could just be seeing things. But what if fate was like that? What if fate always changes because the stars know the colour of your future?""Well, in that case, I'd love to have a bright and colourful future with you."[one-shot]





	rainbow star || taegyu

Who knew running away from the only thing you had felt like dying?

He had driven them away from him, reduced their trust in him, and left him all alone. The amount of defeat he felt suffocated him as he watched his enemy, laughing at him. Him, who was helpless and oblivious.

Running away was the worst possible option, yet, the only logical one. If no one wanted him around anymore, what was the point of staying? The rumours his foe had spread were too deep to reverse. If anyone heard it, no one would believe him if he confessed they were all wrong.

So, he ran.

He destroyed all evidence of himself, his existence. Tore the wallpaper of his own home, burned all of his books and belongings, all of it. He didn't want anything left behind. Not even a single note to say goodbye or 'sorry I've been such a jerk.' All he wanted to leave behind was the remnants of a boy who could never be healed, who had been burned to the ground.

He wanted to disappear.

It's been three years since he last saw them, though he can't pinpoint the exact number. He had destroyed all means of time. Clocks, the sun, the moon, they no longer mattered. He stopped counting down days, hours, even minutes.

Maybe only a few months have passed, or maybe a decade already. Have they already forgotten him? He hoped so. He no longer wanted his name uttered by anyone.

They say you don't truly die until your name is spoken for the last time. If they had forgotten him, they would have stopped saying his name. If they had stopped saying his name, he would be dead already.

Right?

With his coat on and hood up, he entered the place he vowed he'd never return to. Daybreak Town. Inside, he smiled. It hadn't changed at all. The same violet roofs, cream-beige brick walls, and clocktower still stood, maintained.

He slipped in between the houses, lurking in the darkest shadows. No one would find him, heck, even remember him if it had been a long time. But he didn't want to risk being found or rediscovered. He would be forced back into exile, all over again, until no one remembered him again.

Finally, he stopped in front of a specific dark-oak door. The door held a sign saying, 'NO ENTRY.'

_Maybe Taehyun put this up, or even Yeonjun_, he smiled at the thought. But he couldn't think like this. Thoughts like this would only make him feel guiltier than he already was. It would pull him back towards them, even if it meant being resented again.

He shook the thought out of his head. Slowly, he turned the golden handle. And just as nobody was looking, he slipped into the house.

Instead of being greeted by shredded walls, piles of ash, and an overturned home, he was greeted by dull, white walls. Instead of piles of ash, the scent of burning and fire had been discarded for a fresh fragrance of roses. Instead of toppled over furniture, the couches and tables had been rearranged just as they had been all those years ago. 

Perhaps someone else was living in this house again. He approached the kitchen, sliding out a shelf. To his surprise, the shelf was empty, devoid of any food or objects. He continued to the fridge. Nothing. Even the bedroom, which had also been revived, had empty shelves.

What was going on?

He collapsed onto the bed, sighing. No one was living here, but who decided that the memories of a boy who had been ostracised should be restored?

He found his answer in a locked cupboard in the bedroom.

The padlock was rusty, burned from the incident back then. He had thrown away the key, but there was an emergency lock in the back. He flipped the padlock and entered the code.

_Click!_

The lock opened. The door swung open. He expected another empty cupboard after he had burned the important contents in there.

But there were papers.

Piles upon piles of papers were nestled in the back of the cupboard. Another pile of envelopes sat next to them. A simple diary sat right at the edge. He took it, flipping through the pages. It was the old diary he had returned weeks prior to his disappearance. Why was it back here?

He slipped the diary back inside, sliding out the pile of envelopes. His eyes widened when he saw whom the letters were addressed to and from whom they were written.

He sat down on the bed, segregating the first letter from the rest. His hands trembled, fumbling with the seal of the yellowed envelope. After many failed attempts of ripping it open, a white piece of paper flew out onto the floor.

He picked it up and began reading:

_Dear Beomgyu,_

_A month has passed without you. Yeonjun finally made it back, and this time, with Soobin! He's been wondering where you've been. You haven't written to us at all._

_I was terrified where you might've gone after I came to your place that morning. It smelt like burnt toast, but you weren't the type to leave your food burnt. Let alone, not show up to your job like you always do._

_I tried to keep the things you attempted to burn, but you were very thorough, huh? You didn't even leave a note._

_I've looked for you all month, but no one knows where you are anymore._

_Why did I ever listen to him?_

_I hope you come back to us,  
Taehyun_

He wiped the tears brimming in his eyes. Then, he took the next letter.

_Dear Beomgyu,_

_Everyone's convinced you're gone, dimmed, faded. But I don't want to believe that. I know you're still out there somewhere._

_Why did you leave without saying anything? Don't you know how much it's hurting me to know we hurt you and never said sorry? That we weren't forgiven? That we'll probably never see you again after you went up and left like you did?_

_No, I won't stop looking. I'll find you, and that's a promise._

_Regards,  
Taehyun_

Without reading the next letter in the pile, he ripped open the last one. The most recent one.

_Dear Beomgyu,_

_It's been three years-_

Bingo.

"It's really been that long," he chuckled to himself.

_-since I've last seen you. I really should stop coming back to this place of yours, but I can't help it. _ _Your place, burnt or not, is the only thing that reminds me that you might still be here._

_You took everything in my shelves, burned all the papers we wrote together, even the pictures we took on our days off. _ _Even all the pictures everyone else had of you, you burnt. Did you seriously want us to forget you?_

_Yeonjun says I should move on, forget you. But I _can't_. Everything about you has made it so hard to forget you. I mean, I can't believe everyone else has almost forgotten you. If it isn't for me reminding them about coming to your place and reminiscing all over again, you would truly be gone by now._

_I'm coming back tomorrow one last time to pay my respects. I can't keep living in the past anymore. Everyone's already far ahead than I am; it's time I caught up._

_I just wish I could see you again one last time. And when it does, I want to smile at you, hug you, cry and tease you for disappearing for three whole years. And I want to say it you, those three words, eight letters, I wanted to say._

_I love you._

_With love,  
Taehyun_

"Beomgyu?"

He turned his head around rapidly, hood falling in the process. In the doorway, there stood a person he never again wanted to see.

He rose from the bed, dropping the tear-stained letter onto the ground. "Taehyun," he began. Taehyun wrapped his arms around the now-black-haired boy. "You're here, you're here, you're here..."

Beomgyu hissed, pushing the boy away.

With tearful eyes, he spat, "Get away from me."

**Author's Note:**

> I know a good number of readers were waiting for the next few chapters, but ultimately, I couldn't get the story going and I'm so so so so so so soooo sorry.  
I wrote this one-shot a while back and I know it won't suffice but I did try to write out the entire plot in it.  
But otherwise, thanks for hanging out here with me :)


End file.
